Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. List #-''' 007 3D Dot Game Heroes '''A - E A-''' A Simple Series * LazyHunter A Song of Ice and Fire * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney * Kirbyelmejor Adam Ruins Everything * Grudgeman1706 Adventure Time Ah! My Goddess Air Gear * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Ajin Akame ga Kill! * A6colute * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Drellix AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Akatsuki no Yona Akira * The Living Tribunal1 Alien (Ridley Scott) Alien Nine * A6colute Amalgam Comics Amazing World of Gumball, The Anarchy Reigns Angel Beats! * WeeklyBattles Angel Notes Angry Birds Animorphs Anita Blake Ape Escape Aphorism * A6colute Area D - INOU RYOUIKI Arrow (CW) Assassination Classroom Asura's Wrath * ThePerpetual Attack On Titan * Alakabamm Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * Kkapoios * ExoSaiyan9000 'B-' Baccano! Bakugan Basilisk Bastard!! Battle Angel Alita * The Living Tribunal1 Bayonetta * WeeklyBattles Beelzebub * Alakabamm Ben 10 Berserk * Alakabamm * Austrian-Man-Meat * EliminatorVenom * Grudgeman1706 Billy Bat BioShock Bionicle Black Clover Black★Rock Shooter * Saikou The Lewd King Blade of the Immortal Blades of Time Blazblue Bleach * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * LordAizenSama Bloodborne Bomberman Borderlands Bravely Default * Reppuzan Bravest Warriors Breaker, The Breath of Fire Broforce Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs * Reppuzan * Yomi Schwarz 'C-' C - The Money of Soul and Possibility Control Call of Duty * Colonel Krukov Calvin and Hobbes Castlevania Charlotte * AidenBrooks999 Child of Light * ThePerpetual Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Chronicles of Narnia, The Chrono Trigger * EliminatorVenom Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage, The * LazyHunter Clash of Clans Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute Code: Breaker Code Geass Code Lyoko *BruceTheBatman Command & Conquer Cosmere, The Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Living Tribunal1 'D-' D.Gray-Man * Alakabamm DC Animated Universe DC Comics * The real cal howard DC Extended Universe DICE: The Cube That Changes Everything Danganronpa Danny Phantom * Kkapoios Dark Souls * ThePerpetual Darker Than Black Dark Tower, The Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder Date A Live Dead Rising Dead Space Dead or Alive Deadman Wonderland Death Note Demonbane Demon's Souls Deus Ex Devil May Cry * Austrian-Man-Meat * TISSG7Redgrave Dexter's Laboratory Digimon Dillon's Rolling Western Discworld Dishonored * WeeklyBattles Disney Doctor Who * Colonel Krukov Donkey Kong Series Doraemon Dota 2 * WeeklyBattles * AkuAkuAkuma Douluo Dalu Dragon's Dogma * ThePerpetual Dragon Ball * ExoSaiyan9000 * FanofRPGs Dragon Ball GT Dragon Quest * FanofRPGs Dragons Rioting Dreamworks Dresden Files Dungeon Fighter Online Durarara!! 'E-' Earthbound Ed, Edd and Eddy Elder Scrolls, The * Alakabamm Elfen Lied * A6colute Elsword Enen no Shouboutai Epic Battle Fantasy Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Etrian Odyssey *Lasatar Eureka Seven Evangelion Evil Dead, The '''F - K F-''' F-Zero FEZ FNAF World Fable Fairy Fencer F Fairy Tail * Alakabamm Fallout * Alakabamm Far Cry Fate/Apocrypha Fate/Extra Fate/Grand Order Fate/Stay Night * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Promestein Fate/Zero * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Fault Milestone * A6colute Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy * The Everlasting * Reppuzan Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy X Fire Emblem * Reppuzan Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) * CrossverseCrisis * Grudgeman1706 Five Nights At Freddy's Flatland Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters Freezing * A6colute * Alakabamm Friday the 13th Fullmetal Alchemist Futurama 'G-' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gamaran * A6colute Gamera Ghost In The Shell Gintama * KamiYasha Go! Princess Precure God of High School, The * Reppuzan * Alakabamm God of War * EliminatorVenom Golden Sun (universe) Godzilla Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute Golovachov * A6colute Gon Goosebumps Grand Theft Auto Grappler Baki Gravity Falls Green Worldz Grimm Guild Wars Guilty Gear Guitar Hero Gun x Clover Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top! * Lina Shields Gundam Wing * Reppuzan Guyver, The 'H-' Halo Harry Potter Harvest Moon Heavy Object * LazyHunter Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Helck Hellsing Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age Hidan no Aria High School DXD * Alakabamm Higurashi - When They Cry Hinamatsuri His Dark Materials History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Holyland Hoshin Engi How to Train Your Dragon Hunter X Hunter * Alakabamm Hyperdimension Neptunia * Notadeadguy Hyperion Cantos 'I-' I/O * A6colute Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Ico * Notadeadguy Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru * A6colute Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Inazuma Eleven Infamous Infinite Stratos Interlude * A6colute InuYasha Invader Zim Iron Giant, The 'J-' Jak & Daxter Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * CrossverseCrisis * Austrian-Man-Meat * Azathoth The Almighty Idiot * AkuAkuAkuma Jurassic Park 'K-' Kamen Rider Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Katekyo Hitman Reborn Kekkaishi Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus * Dino Ranger Black Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles * Ryukama Killer Instinct Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting Kirby * The real cal howard * Fastsword88 * Kirbyelmejor Klonoa * Dino Ranger Black Kongou Banchou * Alakabamm * CrossverseCrisis Konjiki no Gash Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! * 5555thExplosionMage Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Kuro '''L - Q L-''' Law of Ueki League of Legends * WeeklyBattles * ThePerpetual Legacy of Kain Legend of Zelda, The * ThePerpetual * The real cal howard Life Is Strange * AidenBrooks999 Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * SoyHop Loud House, The Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions 'M-' MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) * Promestein Macross Series MadWorld Mad Max Madness Combat Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Magic: The Gathering Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! MapleStory * Reppuzan Mario Bros * Dino Ranger Black * The real cal howard Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Marvel Comics * The real cal howard * Antvasima Masadaverse * Trexalfa29 * EvilMegaCookie Mass Effect * Colonel Krukov Matrix, The * ThePerpetual Medaka Box * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Mega Man * Reppuzan Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Melty Blood Metal Gear Metroid * SomebodyData Millarworld Minecraft * Saikou The Lewd King Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * CrossverseCrisis Mirai Nikki * The real cal howard Mob Psycho 100 * AkuAkuAkuma Monster Hunter Monster Musume Monster Island Buddies Monty Python Mortal Kombat * Skodwarde The Almighty Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu My Hero Academia * Alakabamm * Reppuzan My Little Pony Mythology MÄR 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai * Alakabamm Narutaru * A6colute Naruto * Kkapoios Nasuverse * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Needless * Antoniofer Nipponverse * ThePerpetual No More Heroes * Notadeadguy Noblesse * Celestial Pegasus * Alakabamm Noein Noisy Tenant Notch * A6colute Nurarihyon no Mago 'O-' OFF * ThePerpetual * EliminatorVenom Oban Star-Racers Ōkami Once upon a time One-Punch Man * Alakabamm * AkuAkuAkuma(Can miss small details at times) One Piece * Battlemania Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Outlast * WeeklyBattles Overwatch * Reppuzan * Talonmask Owari no Seraph 'P-' Pacific Rim Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * WeeklyBattles Parasyte * A6colute Pathfinder * ThePerpetual Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * CrossverseCrisis Percy Jackson Phantasy Star Pikmin (verse) Pokemon * The real cal howard Powerpuff Girls, The Power Rangers Primal Rage Prototype Psyren Puella Magi Madoka Magica * SomebodyData Punch-Out!! 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' RAVE RWBY * Thebluedash * WeeklyBattles Ragnarok Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry * NotEvenHuman Ratchet & Clank Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- Real Life Regular Show Remember11 * A6colute Resident Evil Rick & Morty Roblox Rosario + Vampire RuneScape Rurouni Kenshin 'S-' S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation * WeeklyBattles * SoyHop SMITE * Matthew Schroeder * WeeklyBattles Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon * Imperator100isnotavailable Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder * Tivanenk Saints Row Samurai Jack Samurai Shodown * Skodwarde The Almighty Sand Land Scott Pilgrim Scribblenauts * SoyHop * Stevethebarbarian Seiken Tsukai No World Break Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Sekai Oni * A6colute Sengoku Basara Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shadow Warrior Shaman King Shantae Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei Silent Hill Skulduggery Pleasant Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles Skylanders Slayers Sly Cooper Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Sonic the Hedgehog Sora No Otoshimono Soul Calibur Soul Eater * Alakabamm Sound of Drop * A6colute South Park Space Invaders * Saikou The Lewd King (Original, Infinite Gene and Get Even) Spongebob Squarepants Spore StarCraft Star Fox Star Trek Star Wars * SoyHop * ExoSaiyan9000 Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Darkanine Starbound * Saikou The Lewd King Starship Troopers Steins;Gate Steven Universe * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard Street Fighter * Matthew Schroeder Suikoden Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Super Mario RPG Super Robot Wars Super Smash Bros. * Kirbyelmejor Supernatural * Kkapoios Sword Art Online 'T-' Team Fortress * Stevethebarbarian Teen Titans Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tekken Tenchi Muyo! * Antvasima Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Alakabamm Terra Formars Terminator, The Terraria * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * EliminatorVenom Texas Chainsaw Massacre Tezuka Thundermans, The Tiger & Bunny Titanfall To Aru Majutsu No Index * LazyHunter * LordAizenSama To Love-Ru * AidenBrooks999 Tokoyo no Hoshizora * A6colute Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul * Alakabamm * Talonmask Tokyo Ravens Torchwood Toriko * Minority World * Alakabamm * Battlemania * CrossverseCrisis Touhou * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly the games) * Promestein Transformers Trigun Trinity Seven True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime * Alakabamm Twilight (Verse) 'U-' Ultra Series, The Umineko no Naku Koro ni Uncharted Uncle Grandpa (verse) Under Night In-Birth Undertale * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * Talonmask * AidenBrooks999 * Stevethebarbarian Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign, The * LazyHunter Ushio & Tora 'V-' VOCALOID * Saikou The Lewd King Vainglory Valkyrie Drive Vagrant Soldier Ares, The Vampire Hunter D Veritas Viewtiful Joe Vinland Saga Voltron: Legendary Defender '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu Wander Over Yonder Warcraft Warframe * Talonmask Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Weakness of Beatrice, The * LazyHunter Wheel of Time, The When They Cry Witch Hunter Witcher Wizard101 Wolfenstein Wolfs Rain * A6colute Wonderful World World Trigger 'X-' X.C.O.M * Colonel Krukov X-Files, The X-Ray and Vav Xeno * Matthew Schroeder Xenoblade Xiaolin Showdown 'Y-' Yaiba Yamato Takeru Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito Yo-Kai Watch Young Justice Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu Yu Hakusho * The real cal howard * Battlemania Yume Nikki * Saikou The Lewd King Yureka * A6colute 'Z-' Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village, The * LazyHunter Zetman * Alakabamm Zettai Karen Children Category:Administration